Was it a curse?
by MinionMooskateerAckleholic
Summary: What if Elizabeth Swann was a lustful, pirating, heart-breaker, stuck in the life of the governor's daughter and Captain Jack Sparrow was confronted with new emotions on meeting her? What if it was Elizabeth who went with Jack on his quest for the Black Pearl? This story is a re-write of the original story, Curse of the Black Pearl, with lust, love, comedy, and buckets of sex!
1. Chapter 1

CH 1 – ANOTHER SUITOR

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open, startled wide with fear. Her breath came in short bursts and she lay still for a moment, gathering herself.

_Only a dream. It was only a dream, s_he chanted in her head.

But the image of black sails, fog and flames still burned clear in her mind. And a boy…Will?

Darkness surrounded her and she lay motionless. _Was it __just__ a dream?_

Or was it a jumbled childhood memory?

Elizabeth sat up slowly and looked around, half expecting to see someone looming over her. She was alone.

From inside a drawer next to her bed, Elizabeth carefully removed a golden medallion with a skull emblazoned on it. She carefully rubbed her thumb over its dusty surface and it thrummed with suppressed menace, glowing harshly in the dim light.

Elizabeth remembered the day she acquired the strange object. It had been the day she met Will.

The tall young woman took a plain gold chain from inside her jewellery box and threaded it through a gap in the gold. Carefully she placed it around her pale neck, marvelling at the glinting evil that resonated from it. _Pirates. So barbaric. Violent. Murderous. Rebellious. Lustful…Exciting._

Ever since the day she met William Turner, she had longed with every fibre of her being to break free of her bonds of society and womanhood and become a lawless, savage…

A knock resounded through the room and Elizabeth started out of her happy daydream. The knock sounded again and she reached quickly for her robe, knocking over her chair in the process.

From outside the door her father called out in a worried tone, "Elizabeth? Is everything all right? Are you decent?"

Silly, doting old man. Elizabeth thought fondly as she called back in a flustered yelp.

"Yes - yes."

A short, weather-beaten old man shuffled in, followed by two maids. Governor Swann was in his early seventies and wore a long, white wig. The proper style for his appointed position.

He truly loved his only child and had strived to spoil and coerce his rebel of a daughter into becoming a lady befitting her rank, but he had somewhat failed.

Elizabeth refused to be primped and curled into the 'standard issue' woman an insisted on doing the most unseemly things.

Swann bustled up to his daughter and eyed her closely to make sure she was not hurt. Then he smiled and scolded her gently.

"Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day!"

One of the maids pulled back Elizabeth's heavy crimson drapes, revealing, beneath a peacock blue sky, the pretty town of Port Royale, built on a natural harbor and glazed in the mid-morning sunbeams. Light sparkled off the water below and a steady breeze watered through the now open windows, making Elizabeth's thoughts stray once again to sailing, lounging in hammocks and going without washing for days at a time…

"I have a gift for you." Her father said brightly, making Elizabeth jump as she returned her gaze to his creased face. The old man gestured to a large box that the second of the two maids was carrying. Swann lifted off the lid and displays for her a gorgeous velvet dress. Elizabeth pretended to let an admiring gasp escaped her lips.

She hated dresses, but her father meant well and she never wanted to truly hurt the kind soul.

"It's - beautiful. May I inquire as to the occasion?" Elizabeth said, suddenly suspicious. She was a nineteen year old woman and her father had been trying to marry her off for some time. She kept turning down all his suitors and he dutifully agreed every time that: _No, that young man was not good enough for my Lizzie._

"Is an occasion necessary for a father to dote upon his daughter with gifts?" Swann said, all innocence and demure adoration. Slightly more satisfied, Elizabeth took the dress out of the box and disappeared behind a screen. The two maids followed.

"Although..." Her father continued, a bright sparkle of scheming slyness entering his pale blue eyes. "I did think you could wear it to the ceremony today."

Elizabeth groaned inwardly, knowing what was to become, but pretended to not understand her father's meaning.

"Ceremony?"

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." Her father said grandly, as if he was sure of her approval. Elizabeth growled and shoved her head round the side of the screen.

"I knew it!" she hissed, glaring at her father, who pretended not to notice her anger.

"Or, rather, Commodore Norrington...a fine gentleman, don't you think?"

Elizabeth just muttered something very unladylike about rum and deck scrubbers. The maids tittered at her obscenity, but her father continued.

"He fancies you, you know."

Behind the screen, Elizabeth gasped as the maid cinches the corset tighter. Swann smiled, taking her gasp as a sign of surprise and approval at Norrington's fancy.

"How's it coming?" he asked finally, after a few more painful seconds on Elizabeth's part.

"Difficult... to say." Gasped Elizabeth, wincing as she tried to breath.

"I'm told that dress is the very latest fashion in London." Swann said, a little worried by his daughters strangled gasps.

"Well, Women in London must have learned to not breathe! Oooh! Scum sucking, mother fucking codfish that is _tight_!" she yelped and the three other people in the room gasped at her burst of severe foul mouthed curses.

"Elizabeth Swann! You will watch you ungodly mouth this instant and remember propriety and your place!" Her father said, acting more shock by her outburst for the maid's sakes than he really was.

Elizabeth had been cursing like a sailor since she was nine and he was used to it. But he did try to stop it, for Elizabeth's sake.

A butler appeared in the doorway, politely shielding his eyes in case he was interrupting any nakedness on Lizzie's part.

"Governor? A caller is here for you."

Her father disappeared down stairs and a few moments later Lizzie heard Will's voice and her face broke out in an evil, roughish grin.

It was unbelievably obvious that Will Turner was head over heels in love with Elizabeth Swann and Lizzie, who did not by any means reciprocate the pathetic boy's affections, delighted in toying with him and pretending to have feelings for him.

She knew it was cruel and ungodly, but she enjoyed it. It was the only way she could be a pirate. By breaking and torturing hearts, instead of bones.

She made up her face quickly and hurriedly looked herself up and down in the mirror. She muttered a string of belligerent curses as she clawed uselessly at the strangling tight corset. She knew she didn't have to try to look nice; almost every man in Port Royale drooled over her. Even the married ones.

Lizzie hurried down the hall and paused at the top of the stairs. Will, a handsome young man with a watchful demeanour, stood next to her father holding a sword. Just as he placed it back in its case he spotted Lizzie.

Her father seeing Will's transfixed gaze, turned.

"Elizabeth! You look stunning!" he said reverently, looking proudly at his daughter as she elegantly descended the marble stairs. Will tried to speak, but he could not. He gave up and simply nodded emphatically.

Lizzie smirked at the lump that had risen in Will's tight breeches.

_Down boy. _

She thought slyly, trying to resist laughing out loud at his pain.

"Will! It's so good to see you!" she said, rushing forward and enveloping will in a tight hug. She subtly rubbed her breasts against his taught chest and lifted one knee under the dress to press into his growing erection.

She pulled back slightly, standing in front of Will so that her father could not see Will's swollen package.

"I dreamt about you last night." She said sensually, casually licking her top lip, eyes half lidded.

Will, desperately trying to cover himself, finally found his voice and blurted with surprise: "Really?"

"Elizabeth, this is hardly appropriate –" Swann began, starting to mistrust the situation. Lizzie ignored her father and continued.

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" Will gulped and took a deep breath before answering.

"I could never forget it, Miss Swann." _Damn right, boy. _Thought Lizzie, with devilish glee. _Go on drool._

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Elizabeth'?" she purred softly, putting on her sweetest face and leaning into Will slightly so her nipples grazed his chest.

"At least once more, Miss Swann. As always." The last sentence was almost a yelp, as the boy fought against his own animal instincts.

Elizabeth pretended to be disappointed and hurt by his response. And draws back, leaving Will to vainly attempt to shield himself from Swann.

Luckily for him, Swann's eyes were not so good anymore and the only reaction he got was from a maid who walked past, glanced down and clapped a hand to her mouth, to keep from laughing.

"Well said! There's a boy who understands propriety, you should take lessons from him. Now, we must be going." Swann said, bustling out of the door and climbing into the carriage. Lizzie muttered, _Bitch…Please, _under her breath, straightened her back, gathered up her skirts and stalked out of the house after her father.

"Good day, Mr Turner." She said curtly, before entering the carriage and shutting the door smartly.

Swann glowered at his daughter and she raised a querying eyebrow.

"Lizzie, I do hope you demonstrate a bit more decorum in front of Commodore Norrington. After all, it is only through his efforts that Port Royal has become at all civilized."

"Big fucking deal." Said Lizzie loudly and proceeded to ignore her father for the rest of the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2 – FLYING PIGS

The skeletal remains of four pirates, still clad in buccaneer rags, were hanging from gallows erected on a rocky promontory.

_Pirates – Ye Be Warned._

Screamed a sign hanging from a fifth noose a grim sight to anyone…except the man who was at that moment, viewing them.

Captain Jack Sparrow, the infamous and sexy, swashbuckling drunken, pirate lord passed the gallows display regally, touching his favourite hat it mock salute and taking a shaky sip from his bottle of rum.

Standing at the top of a mast he looked down and saw with surprise and as if for the first time that his ship (correction: tiny wooden dory with a makeshift sail) was sinking.

Jack swayed slightly and then in true pirate fashion, jumped down from his vantage point and began to bail the water from his vessel.

"She is sinking, crew! Savvy? Sinking!" Jack yelled, "Step lively you maggots. Bail!"

"And the rums nearly gone, sir!" Jack said to himself, taking another swig.

"Well then stop drinking it all, Mr Sparrow!" He told himself crossly, "I have no time for your whinging! Bail!"

"Ay Sir." Was the miserable reply

After several minutes of bailing, Jack spotted the huge British dreadnought, H.M.S. _Dauntless_ dominating the bay. But Jack's attention was caught by a different ship: the H.M.S. _Interceptor_, a small sleek vessel with rail guns and a mortar in the middle of the main deck. It was tied up at the Navy landing, at the base of the cliffs below Fort Charles.

"Now that, lads, is a very pretty boat!" Jack remarked to himself again, "Not as sexy, or appealing as the _Pearl, _but she'll jus' av' to do."

Jack realised his dory was about to sink completely and so he quickly, put a stopper in his rum bottle, shoved it down his shirt and shimmied up the mast. His dory reached the port, and was sinking lower and lower until it bumped into the dock and Jack was able to simply walk off the boat's mast onto the peer.

Without missing a beat, Jack swaggered off down the dock. He swerved to avoid the harbourmaster, but to no avail. The man turned to face the rugged pirate

"What – hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." Jack raised a questioning eyebrow and looked disbelievingly at the practically submerged boat. The harbourmaster continued with his reprimand.

"And I shall need to know your name."

Jack grinned, showing off his numerous gold and silver teeth. He reached deep into the pocket of his loose fitting pants and laid three dirty shillings out on the harbourmaster's lodger.

"What d'ye say to three shillings… and we forget the name?" he drawled, winking slyly and swaying slightly. The harbourmaster thought for a moment and the nodded. Sweeping the two extra shillings into his own pocket and closing the lodger.

"Welcome to Port Royal , Mr. Smith ." Jack put his hand together in mock thanks and pivoted quickly to continue on his way. On a table Jack saw the harbourmaster's money pouch. He picked it up conspicuously, shook it and then pocketed it. Not caring who saw and who didn't.

He was Captain Jack Sparrow. _Need more be said?_

Jack sauntered innocently down the sealed dock toward the _Interceptor, _the two sailors on sentry duty were lounging about talking, but as Jack tried to pass they snapped to attention and moved into Jack's way.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Said the thinner of the two men. Jack stopped and pretended to look surprised.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He said and tried to continue on his way, but the two men once again blocked his path. Jack sighed and thought quickly.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" he asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." The thin one said again, the fat one just nodded.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a…a ship like that," said Jack reverently. Pointing to the magnificent form of the _Dauntless. _"Makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor_ for speed." Said the thin one proudly, raising his chin.

"I've heard of one," said Jack touching one plait of his double braided beard and looking thoughtful, "Supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable…the Black Pearl."

The fat one sniggered and finally spoke in a mocking, spit-flinging voice. "Well…there's no _real_ ship as can match the _Interceptor_."

His colleague looked at him in surprise.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." He said.

"No, no it's not."

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." He said passionately. They were both so engrossed in their argument, that neither of them noticed Jack slipping past them and up the gangplank.

Jack loved the feel of the deck under his feet and the smoothness of the wooden wheel. He just stood there holding the wheel for a few moment enjoying the feelings this all stirred up.

"Hey! You! Get away from there." Came the shout. Apparently the two men had finished their banter and realised that Jack had gone. He sighed, but pretended to be innocently surprised at their outrage.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." Said the fat one, cocking his bayonet.

"I'm sorry, it's just it's such a pretty boat. Ship," said Jack, running his hands over the wood again.

"What's your name?" Fatty asked.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like." Said Jack carelessly, offering his hand. Neither accepted his shake.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal , Mr. Smith ?"

"Yeah. and no lies."

Jack smiled inwardly at their obvious incompetence. He sighed very loudly, as if in defeat and admitted.

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasly black guts out!"

"I said no lies!" said the skinny man indignantly.

"I think he's telling the truth," said fatty, suspiciously eyeing Jack, who stood, smiling sweetly at the helm.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," reasoned skinny.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," said Jack, confusing them still more and enjoying the little game, he continued. _Seeing as he had nothing else to do at the moment._

Lizzie saw the new commodore begin to approach her and groaned in apprehension. She hated it when men grovelled at her feet or expressed the purest love for her, when really all they wanted was a good ol' fuck. Besides, her corset was killing her. She could hardly breathe and the day was heating up quickly. Her fan was hardly helpful at all.

"May I have a moment?" Norrington asked nervously. Lizzie nodded, pretending to be all innocent and sweet. When really beneath the surface she was plotting and scheming for a way to escape Norrington, the boring ass party and her entire stupid life.

Lizzie walked over to the edge of the fort and looked down the 200 ft. drop into the rock churned water below. She was losing feeling in her legs and her breaths were becoming shallower and shallower. She steadied herself against the archway and put on a brave face, as Norrington came and stood next to her.

"Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth." Norrington said quickly and then continued in a nervous tone. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I… must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh… a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

Part of Lizzie wanted to laugh and say boldly, "you don't know me, son!" and part of her wanted to sit down…

"I can't breathe." She said suddenly, realising too late that she was slipping over the edge.

As she fell, Lizzie tried to scream but she couldn't take a breath. She lost consciousness mid-flight and came to again when she hit the cold water. Then because she could not breathe, she passed out again and drifted into cold blackness.

Jack stopped the tall tale he was weaving in mid-sentence, as he saw the woman fall. He watched with interest as she fell and when she hit the water he looked at the two guards who were sitting next to him, both looking stunned.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asked pointing at the place where she had disappeared.

"I can't swim." Said fatty and the thin one just looked terrified.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are." He said roughly as he removed his effects and gave them to the two men. "Do not lose these."

Then Jack made a practised dive and plummeted into the freezing water, shooting through the bubbles and seaweed like an arrow.

When Jack reached the woman, she had almost reached the bottom and Jack's ears popped painfully as he grasped her under the arms and hauled her up with all his might. But he couldn't keep her afloat with all that cloth weighing her down so he dived again and roughly ripped off the top layer of the dress before dragging the woman laboriously back to the dock,.

The two guards helped Jack pull her onto the wooden planks and the fat one knelt beside her, blocking her from Jack's view as he shook the water off himself.

"She's not breathing!" fatty called desperately and Jack rolled his eyes before swiftly drawing his knife and turn to the woman on the floor.

"Move!" he shouted to the fat one and he quickly ran the razor sharp knife down the laces of her corset, cutting them and then ripping the entire corset off her and handing it to the stunned thin guard. Elizabeth came rushing back to consciousness and had to spit out a mouthful of seawater before taking a breath.

"Never would've thought of that." Said fatty in awe of Jack and embarrassment at Lizzie's exposed petticoats, her nipples and a dark triangle between her legs visible underneath the thin, wet fabric.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore…" Jack began and then he realised that he hadn't really looked at the woman he had just saved. He turned back to her and his heart missed a beat. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her face although pale and wane from her recent trauma was smooth and tanned, just like every other inch of her he could see, which was quite a lot. Her eyes were deep blue, like the sea after a storm, the sea he loved so much. Her lips were full and red and even though she was spread out, drenched and half unconscious, she met his gaze with pride and dignity.

Jack dared not look at the rest of her body, for fear of losing what was left of his mind. He had not even talked to her and he could have sworn he was in love. _The mighty Captain Jack Sparrow…in love? What now? Flying pigs?_


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3 – SPARROW MEET SWANN, SWANN MEET SPARROW

Elizabeth found herself looking up into a pair of deep, brown chocolate eyes that sparkled and shone with endless mischief. The face surrounding the beautiful eyes was tanned and scarred by wind, swords and laugh creases. Dark brown dreadlocks, plaits and braids tumbled out from underneath a crimson bandana and each one had its own little ornament.

Lizzie was enchanted by the eyes that bore into her with silent knowledge, but just below the surface she could see the madness and barbarity she so desired. She lifted her head slightly to get a better look at her rescuer. He was incredibly good looking, and with his wet clothes sticking to him so she got a better show of what he had than she should have.

Tan-brown skin scarred and tattooed. Well-toned muscles and strong, nimble hands. The man was smudged here and there with dirt that even the sea water hadn't been able to clean and he smelled faintly of tobacco, rum and freedom. His soft lips were parted a little and she could see the gleam of gold.

To most decent women this would be the scariest man they had ever seen or at least not their kind of guy. Obviously a ruffian and towering over her, but Lizzie, unashamedly admitted to herself that she would gladly bed this man. Many times.

Lizzie jerked out of her day dream as she realised that the man was staring at her in dumbstruck silence. She gathered her confidence and spoke up.

"Who are you?"

When she spoke, it was in a deep husky voice and Jack used all his will power to stop it from reaching his cock. He failed and she giggled sweetly as his wet pants bulged outwards.

"I'm used to it." She said, "Don't worry. But, seriously, who are you?"

Jack could hardly breathe. She was the perfect woman for him. Strong, confident, with a sense of humour and an absolutely gorgeous body. He felt his heart twinge with longing. This was a feeling that Jack had never felt before and he didn't like it. It was too…emotion-y for him.

"Ok…" said Lizzie teasingly, "Clearly that's question was too hard for you. Let's try another, shall we? Wha—"

"On your feet." The sharp blade of a sword pressed to Jack's throat and suddenly Lizzie became aware that there were many people around them now. Norrington was holding the sword to her saviour's throat and a group of ten naval guards stood in a circle around Lizzie, Norrington and the strange man. Most of the men were drinking in Lizzie's appearance openly, but Norrington averted his eyes respectfully and ordered his men to do the same. Jack stood up slowly, a thin line of red blood sparkling on his throat and he eyed the men surrounding him with interest.

At that moment Governor Swann burst into the circle. The little man was out of breath and looked frantic. He saw his daughter alive and well. He ran forward to help her up, wrapping his long jacket around her and standing in front of her protectively.

"Elizabeth . Are you alright?" he asked between gasps for air and glances at Jack.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Look guv, I hate to say it," said Jack seemingly forgetting the situation he was in, "but, you just ruined a great show." He gestured rakishly towards Elizabeth and grinned, showing gold and silver and winked. Swann was lost for words and tried to cover more of his precious daughter with his small body. Then he saw the thin sailor holding Elizabeth's corset. He gasped and the sailor dropped the corset, pointing at Jack.

"Shoot him!" said Swann, his voice shaking.

"Father! Commodore! Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Lizzie stepped from behind her father and grabbed Norrington's sleeve, putting on her best pleading face.

Norrington grimaced and held out his hand to Jack.

"I believe thanks are in order." Jack took his hand cautiously, but Norrington pulled him closer and flipped up the cuff of Jack's damp shirt, revealing a white burn scar in the shape of a 'P'. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

Jack pretended to wince in dismay, as he was found out. He didn't really care. Elizabeth felt a jolt of pure excitement and hope. A real pirate had saved her. A sexy pirate too. The glory. The treasure. The…sex. If only she could sail with him.

"Hang him." Said Swann brusquely, Jack's hands went absently to his throat.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington grabbed Jack's hands again, saw the tattoo of a sparrow in flight above the sea and smirked "Well, well… Jack Sparrow isn't it?" the commodore said mockingly. Jack winced again.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." He said daintily. Making a pit desire in Lizzie's stomach. _She needed that man. Captain Jack Sparrow._

"Well, I don't see your ship…Captain." Said Norrington jeeringly, smirking in disgust.

"I'm in the market as it were." Jack said mysteriously, trying to draw attention away from the painful subjects of ships, boats, vessels, the _Black Pearl._

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Said one of the men who had been with Jack.

"Told ya he was telling the truth." Said the other snootily before handing over Jack's effects. "These are his, sir."

Norrington began to sort through Jack's dirty, worn effects.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." He unsheathed Jack's sword, "and I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Slurred Jack, smiling as he was pulled aside to be shackled.

"Commodore, I really must protest." Said Lizzie struggling out of her father's grip and moving to stand in between the pirate and Norrington.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life." Lizzie continued to protest, ignoring her father's efforts to keep the cloak covering her body. Norrington stopped advancing on Jack and looked patronisingly at Elizabeth.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." He said, smiling at her as if he was talking to a child. _Lizzie hated him then, with a passion. No one treated her like a child. No one._

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack said, calmly as Gillette busied himself, making sure the shackles were on properly and there was no chance for Jack to escape.

"Indeed." Said Norrington haughtily, looking over Lizzie's shoulder at the overly relaxed pirate. At last Gillette was satisfied with the shackles and moved away from Jack.

"Finally." Said Jack and then swiftly, before anyone could move he grabbed Lizzie and threw the chain of the shackles around her delicate throat. Everyone started and men began to shout. Guns were cocked and Norrington looked dumbfounded at the sheer speed exerted by the tipsy pirate.

Lizzie on the other hand was far from frightened. She was revelling foolishly in the feel of the man standing behind her.

He was still hard for her and she knew everyone was expected her to be afraid, so she used that fact to her advantage: she struggled, playing the part of a helpless maiden, while at the same time rubbing her arse against Jack's cock. He hissed in her ear and demanded that she stop, before continuing with his 'negotiations'.

"No, don't shoot!" Swann yelled, trying to resist running to Lizzie's aid.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." he said all charm, "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat." Jack was suddenly commanding, forcing himself to not think about the luscious feel of the woman's body against him. "Commodore!" he reminded sharply. The commodore reluctantly handed Jack's effects to Lizzie. Jack was quick to grab his pistol and he levelled it at her temple. "Elizabeth . It is Elizabeth isn't it?" he asked jovially.

"It's Miss Swann." Lizzie said curtly. She was growing tired of this male dominance. She longed for some power, but the gun to her head stopped her from trying any tricks.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." Lizzie began to put Jack's effects in place; he chided her, "Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." Then he spun her around, so they were belly to belly. His throbbing cock fit perfectly between her legs and her breasts pressed hard again his rock-like, muscled chest.

"Now if you'd be very kind." He said suggestively, raising an eyebrow. Lizzie glared at him, finished strapping on his sword and reached up to put his hat on his head. "Easy on the goods, darling." He said with a slight gasp as her hand brushed his swollen length. He leaned down suddenly and kissed her on the mouth, sliding his tongue into her mouth briefly, before breaking the kiss.

Lizzie gasped. He tasted of rum, spices and adventure. Jack was still marvelling in the sweet honey taste of her mouth when Elizabeth came to her senses and tried to struggle.

"You're despicable." She said with mock fury. Jack's ear was right near her ear and she whispered. "Take me away with you…please." Jack could hardly believe his ears. Had his captive just begged to be kidnapped? He glanced at her and she nodded ever so slightly. Then she continued to struggle and throw insults at him.

"You are villainous and treacherous. You are a cock-sucking bucket of maggoty pus." Jack was confounded by her unladylike notions and foul mouth, but decided to play a part. He continued with the conversation the rest of the surrounding company could hear.

"Sticks and stones, luv. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow! _I'll see what I can do, luv._" Jack whispered the last sentence quickly in Lizzie's ear before pushing her roughly away and escaping by grabbing a rope, swinging around and landing on a beam above their heads, where he tottered for a moment before continuing his escape.

"Now, will you shoot him?" Governor Swann asked frantically, trying to look after his daughter and keep an eye on Sparrow at the same time.

"Open fire!" yelled Norrington. Jack was shot at, but to no avail. The pirate was too fast and jumped to freedom. "On his heels. Gillette , Mr Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4 – FLIGHT, FIGHT, FREEZE

Jack entered the smithy cautiously, he could still taste Ms Swann and he licked his own lips as if searching for every last drop of her essence, as he looked around the forge. He saw the blacksmith asleep on a chair, a bottle of gin in his hand. Jack approached him and poked the snoring man roughly, but there was no reaction. Jack pretended to turn away then turned back quickly, shouting, "Whoa!" still, the smith did not stir.

Satisfied, Jack turned his attention the business of removing the shackles. He first tried to remove them by hammering at the chain, but it was too hard for Jack to do that with his hands kept so close together. So then Jack decided that the donkey standing in the corner of the room could be useful. He used a red-hot poker to spur the beast on and its strength turned the wheels in the machinery. Jack put his chain in between two sections of wheel just as they came together and the chain snapped in half.

Suddenly the door opened and Jack darted into the shadows. A handsome young man with a watchful face, that Jack found very familiar, entered the darked smithy.

He ran to the startled donkey, which was still moving the machine in terror and put his hands around its head. Comforting the stricken animal. The boy turned to the blacksmith and smiled to himself.

"Right where I left you." He said removing his hat and coat. Then he saw the hammer that Jack had attempted to free himself with, lying on the anvil.

"Not where I left you." The boy moved forward and then noticed Jack's hat. Jack slapped himself mentally and then he realised that this good-for-nothin' boy was about to _touch_ thehat. He quietly unsheathed his sword and just as the boy's hand descended on the hat, Jack wack the back of the hand with the flat of the blade. A tiny line of red blood welled next to the bladed side and Jack knew he had caused a large painful welt where the flat had hit. He gave the boy credit for not jerking away. He pointed the sword at the boy's throat and started to advance, hoping to scare him off by menacing him. The boy just looked revolted.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." He said, an ugly sneer screwing up his baby face. Jack recognised every facial expression he had seen on the boy so far and decided to ask.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." The boy said, his sneer growing more ugly. Jack saw this as a scapegoat and grabbed at it.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me…" he turned away, about to leave, but the boy grabbed a sword from the many filling the room and pointed it at Jack in a challenge.

"Do you think this wise, boy – crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked, hoping to avoid killing anyone.

"You threatened Miss Swann ." he said, a slightly dreamy look came into his eyes as he said her name.

"Only a little." Said Jack, feeling strangely jealous of the boy who obviously had feelings for Elizabeth. Why would he feel jealous? He decided to show off a little. "However, she didn't seem to mind, whelp." He said grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. The boy lost his temper and came at Jack in a furious onslaught of well-timed blows, parries, blocks and thrusts. Jack blocked him easily, but was nevertheless impressed by this young man's prestige.

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here…" Jack stepped left and the boy followed keeping them at equal distance, what he didn't realise was that Jack was plotting. "Very good. Now I step again…ta."

The boy looked confused at the unprecedented thanks, before he realised that Jack had tricked him into turning half-circle so that Jack's back was now to the door. The pirate sheathed his sword and walked to the door. Frustrated the boy threw his sword. It stuck in the door just above the latch…locking it and preventing Jack's escape. Jack tried to pull it out but it was stuck firmly. He sighed a little and then turned to the boy.

"That is a wonderful trick… except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." Jack felt more confident as he walked towards the back entrance of the forge. But, suddenly, the boy grabbed a hot poker from the furnace. Its tip glowed red and Jack looked at it with apprehension. The donkey shied and began to pull the machinery again.

After a few minutes of well-matched fighting, Jack glanced at the multitude of swords around the smithy and then looked back at the boy.

"Who makes all these?"

"I do! And I practice with them… three hours a day!" said the boy with pride, Jack raised his eyebrows and then frowned with mock-concern.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" he said worriedly, then a thought hit him, "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." Another thought, then repulsion. "You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jack looked down.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" the boy said dramatically, before subjecting Jack to a fresh onslaught.

The fight that followed was irregular by even Jack's standards and it ended with Jack getting frustrated and spraying sand in the arrogant boy's face, before drawing his pistol and pointing it between the boy's eyes. The boy cleared his eyes and grabbed another poker before returning to Jack. He saw the gun and lowered his weapon.

"You cheated!" the boy said with anger rather than fear.

"Pirate!" said Jack unhelpfully, smiling a what-did-you-expect smile and continuing to point his gun. The sound of the guards trying to break down the door reached him and he glanced back at the boy, "Move away."

"No."

Jack looked and felt almost desperate, tried once more.

"Please move."

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." The boy said valiantly and Jack rolled his eyes.

"This shot is not meant for you, whelp." He said as he cocked the pistol. The boy looked at him curiously. Suddenly Jack felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and then everything went black.

Lizzie was sick of her father petting over her. Her maids and her father were fussing and bustling about her room and all had insisted that she take a full scrub-bath, then get into her bed and stay there.

Lizzie wanted to jump around with excitement. She wanted to sit at her desk and plot. She wanted to run away. She wanted Captain Jack Sparrow. But, she knew she had to keep acting scared and traumatised, if she was ever going to get him. If anyone thought that she wanted to be a pirate…she would be sent to a mad-house, locked up or even hung. If they all thought she was terrified, they would never suspect her.

At last he father left, ushering her maids out in front of him and with one final worried look at his 'traumatised' child he left her to what he thought would be a fitful sleep.

As soon as the door shut and Lizzie heard the footsteps die away, she slipped silently out of bed and moved to her dresser. She threw off her nightgown and opened draw in the dresser. There lay a pair of breeched and a loose fitting shirt, also an eye patch and a black bandana. Lizzie put them all on, feeling little silly in the eye patch, but she needed to make sure she was not recognised. Then she used soot from her fireplace to make it look like she had a fine stubble and dirty skin. She put on her ugliest gloves and lifted the floorboard under her bed, taking out the ivory pistol and small dagger she had stolen.

Finally she looked in the mirror and was surprised when she found it hard to recognise herself, she had strapped her breasts down, so they were virtually invisible and her hips were disguised by the loose clothes, she looked like a young man. A young _pirate_. _Good work, Lizzie. _She thought with a glow of pride. She felt free in the breeches. If her plan went well, she would never have to wear a dress again. Ever. She grinned, flashing her perfect white teeth in the mirror.

Lizzie took a last look around her beautiful, polished, rich room and felt a wave of gladness about leaving. On a boat she could swear, spit, fuck and yell as much as she wanted.

In her childhood she had had to sneak away into the forest to practice swordplay, agility and swearing, not to mention fucking. There were no shortage of young men willing to help her with the last and she had learned quickly, but her father had been keeping her close by the last few years and she felt a little sex-starved. Seeing the delicious Jack Sparrow had not helped her situation.

Her plan was to break him out of prison, sail away with him, become a pirate and be his mistress…forever. The kiss they had shared and his lustful voice still played clearly in her memories. Not to mention the feeling of his body against hers…his cock pressing into her…_she hadn't even been standing that close and it had pressed against her. _

Lizzie opened the window and felt the cool sea breeze rush into her face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the image of Jack, standing at the wheel of _their_ ship, lifting his beautiful face to other same arousing wind. Then she climbed out and began to shimmy her way down the thick vine that conveniently grew up past her window.

When she reached the bottom of the vine, Lizzie jumped the last few feet to the ground, landing silently on the grassy lawn. It was about 3 in the afternoon and the guards at the gate of the Governor's lodge were lounging lazily by the gate, drinking whiskey and gossiping, soaking up the afternoon sun. She ran silently down the garden and slipped through the gap in the fence, where she used to escape as a child. Luckily the forest bordered that side of the lawn and Lizzie could make it all the way down into the town and even to the jail without being seen.

Captain Jack Sparrow did not know what he was in for.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5 – THE ACCORD

Jack groaned and opened his eyes, feeling like he did after a particularly heavy drinking session. His mouth was dry and leathery, his eyes itched and his head pounded like someone had hit him in the back of…son of a bitch.

Memories flooded Jack making his head throb even more, he groaned again and closed his eyes. Ms Swann. Water. Elizabeth. Ship. A kiss. Soldiers. Shackles. Escape. Love. Swords. Familiar young man. Pain.

Jack opened his eyes and looked around, letting his eyes grow accustomed to the dim light. The cell was dark and smelly, with rotting straw on the floor and no window. He was chain by his leg to the wall and his hands had been re-shackled. Not to his surprise, his effects had been taken; to his surprise, however, he had been stripped naked.

"No wonder we was a bit chilly, lads," muttered Jack. "They've gone and nicked me outfit. Bloody pirates."

Jack lifted his hands and reached under his bandana (which had not been taken) and pulled out a small glass vial, filled with sickly yellow liquid. He drank it down and shuddered in disgust. It really as revolting stuff, but almost immediately, Jack's headache began to vanish and his mouth moistened again. Jack grinned and began to chat to himself to pass the time,

"Good ol' Tia Dalma and her 'wake-up-juice'. What say we attempt to get better for our execution? Big day that…very 'mportant…the hanging of Captain Jack Sarrow…Sparrow! Whoops! Can't think straight…no rum. Fuck, I wish I 'ad some rum…the rum s always gone when you need it. Imagine that? In love. Sparrow, ye daft twit you don't even know the girl. Even so, she…she…well I like her. Ye said love. Aye, well that too, mate. Ye can do both can ye? Yeah. She wanted me to 'take her away'. Savvy? She likes me too. 'Ow does you know she don't just mess around. She was…rubbing _things_ on _purpose. _What things? Ye knows bloody well what. What? Shut it you petulant maggot an' she kissed me back. She defended me too. Sexy is she? Aye. Go get her then. Come again, mate? Go an' find the future Mrs Sparrow an'—NO shut up! I'm in jail, mate an' I can't go no place without breaking out an' if I break out, that's illegal. Mate, you're in 'ere for being illegal. An' I don't wanna marry her, pirates don't marry. Do they? Whatever, shut up Jack, your bugging me to death an if I die then the commodore will most upset, cause e' wants to execute me proper like! Savvy? So quiet! Or I'll eat you. Savvy? Aye mate."

"Now that, I've never heard before." Said a muffled voice from behind the door and Jack jumped. "A man has an entire conversation with himself, complete with an argument that ends in him refusing to let himself speak. May I ask sir, do you ever get bored?"

"Aye, mate, I can be very borin'!" called back Jack, pretending not to be startled by this sudden interference. "Did you hear the entire thing…jus' out of interest?" Jack asked, feeling a little embarrassed, by the sentiments on love.

"No, Sparrow, just the end. Still very entertaining."

"Aye. That one wasn't too bad," agreed Jack, wondering who his visitor was and what he wanted. Well, Jack wasn't one to wait to be told, so he asked:

"Who are ye an' what does ya need? Cause if its rum I can't help and if its sex, I can, but assuming you're a man, sadly I don't swing your way."

"I want to be your apprentice…as it were." Said the voice, unsure for the first time. Jack sat up slightly and stared at the door before answering.

"Have I suddenly become even more charming and likeable and jus' haven't realised it? Because that's the second request I've had today. Why are you asking me then?

"Because you're a pirate." Said the voice, with a little more confidence.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" asked Jack disbelievingly.

"Well…yes, very much. I always have, never been given the chance."

"Look lad, I'd love to, but I'm in jail, bound to hang, an' even if I wasn't, I don't 'av a ship right now an' no crew. Besides I see no profit in it for me."

"To solve the first issue…I can get you out of here." Said the voice stoutly.

"How's that? The guards will hear you break the door and even then, how will you get the chains off, not to mention I'm buck-ass nude in here and I bloody well need my clothes and effects."

From behind the door Lizzie grinned in sudden arousal. He was naked. Awesome! Then she realised that she better answer.

"I've got your effects and I'm guessing the clothes that were with them are yours. I knocked the guards out…besides I'm good at picking locks." She finished and waited for a reply.

"So am I, whelp. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, but I still don't see why I should take you on as my protégé. What do I get?"

Lizzie wondered how to entice him without giving too much away.

"Here's an accord, Captain," she bargained fluently, "I get you out and help you get a ship and a crew. If by the end of the week I still don't prove worthy, you can drown me or whatever you do these days. Do we have an accord?"

Jack considered this and then decided to take the boy up on his word; he couldn't sit and rot…or hang while this offer was still adrift.

"Righto lad, get me out…so as we can shake on the accord…but aye, we 'av one. Savvy? Before we go any further though, I must ask…'av ye got any rum?"

"I have money enough to buy you some, captain."

"Right then!" said Jack completely satisfied now, "Get me out!"

Lizzie put the key that she had stolen from the guard in the lock and opened the cell door. Jack Sparrow sat lazily up against the wall, naked, dirty, chained and even in the dank, smelly recesses of the prison unbelievably attractive. Seeing him chained and naked was incredibly hot too and lizzie gulped in an attempt to stop herself from kissing him straight away.

Jack laughed as she stepped inside with the keys in her hand.

"I thought ye said ye were a skilled lock pick, mate." He said that adorably incorrigible grin lighting up his gorgeous face.

"No sense wasting skills when the easy option is available." Lizzie said in her gruffest voice. Now she didn't have a door between them she had to be careful he didn't recognise her. Not yet.

"I like that way you think!" said Jack enthusiastically, rattling his chain impatiently as Lizzie stooped to unlock the manacles and the shackles. He had been positioned in such a way when she entered that she couldn't really see his full nakedness. But now Lizzie saw everything and involuntarily, she stopped what she was doing in shock and growing arousal.

Jack Sparrow was very, very large. Lizzie stared dumbstruck and Jack laughed.

"_Assuming_ you've got one too, son; ain't nothing ye ain't seen before. But I bet mine's bigger than yours, eh lad?" Lizzie could only nod silently and Jack looked satisfied, "Aye. I get that a lot."

Lizzie tore her eyes away and forced herself not to think of the pleasure that Jack could give her with a cock that size. FUCK! What Lizzie did not know was that this was the last time, except for when he was asleep, that she would see Jack's cock in such a relaxed and casual state. Soon hard would be the new norm for Jack.

Once his chains were off, Jack leapt up and ran to get his clothes, effects and his beloved hat. He started to dress.

"Hurry up!" said Lizzie, not wanting him to get dressed, but not wanting to get caught either.

"Captain Jack Sparrow is not leaving half naked, even if I does look sexy and we didn't break the law, what are you afraid of?" Jack asked his shirt half on.

"Didn't break the law? Captain, I just broke you out of jail…that's illegal." Lizzie said, confused and frustrated at Jack's belief in their innocence.

"No you didn't." said Jack, busy, pulling on his boots. "You opened the door with the keys. Nothing is broken. QED. You didn't _break _me out of anywhere. Savvy?"

"Your logic astounds me, Captain, I'm sure that if we get caught they'll let you go because nothing got wrecked." Lizzie said sarcastically. She thought: _he may be sexy and a pirate, but, SHIT! He is a fucking psycho, crazy, mad man._

"I'm sure they will, mate! Its only right." The older pirate answered assuredly, tying his sash around his waist and sticking his sword and pistol in it.

Lizzie found herself thinking about how much she already enjoyed his inappropriate humour, his mad two way conversations, his rapid fire of talking and changing subjects and his ridiculously adorable ego that was borderline arrogant and yet still endearing.

Suddenly she realised that it did not have to be all about the sex, she also would have been fine just being his friend and mate. Just being a pirate with him would be enough. She would gladly stay disguised as a boy forever if it meant being with him.

Lizzie thought about that…_could love at first sight really exist? Was she, Lizzie, in love with a pirate she had met under the strangest of circumstances and for a very short time? _Lizzie shook her head, she was willing to except that she was in love with the pirate, but she was not about to tell him. He would have to confess the same emotion first. Saying it would give power to the receiver and she was not about to fall into his trap.

Besides they weren't even out of the jail yet and he still thought she was a boy.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6 – COMMANDEERING A SHIP

"Did ya genuinely loose the eye, mate, or are ye wearing that there patch to feel more naughty…or pirate-y, rather?" Jack asked curiously, after they had reached the safety of the forest. Everyone would be looking for Elizabeth by now and they would have noticed that Jack was missing from the cell, so they had elected to stay the night in the forest and get going in the morning.

Lizzie felt herself blush a little and was glad it was dark in the thick trees. It was just for the effect and she cursed herself for being so dramatic. Jack sensed the answer before his companion had to say anything and sniggered slightly, making Lizzie want to slap him hard or bash him into a tree, but she resisted and sat still.

"I forgot to ask…what's yer name, whelp?" Jack said suddenly and Lizzie started, kicking herself. _She had never really considered a male alias. _

After a moment, when his new protégé didn't answer, Jack continued, "I'm jus' as happy calling you 'whelp'. Honestly, I don't really care, long as ye ain't Hector in disguise…or one of those freaks he sails with…what are their names? Pintel and Ragetti, that's them…eugh! Bloody creepers, them lot. Hector's a fuckwit too, motherfucking mutineer. Still got my ship e' has. Soon as we gets us a new ship and crew, lad we are goin' after those slimy vomitus masses of bilge-water, that kidnapped my _Pearl_."

Jack glowered in the darkness and Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief: maybe his ability to talk and change subject quickly could work in her favour. She wanted to tell him right then and there who she was, but he could still just get up and leave her, forcing her to return to a life of simpering ladies, haughty gentlemen, parades and fancy dinners. She had decided not to tell until her and Jack were well out of Port Royale and on their way.

"Ya said you could buy me rum," remembered Jack suddenly. Staring at Lizzie through the darkness, hopeful and childlike in his need. Lizzie rolled her eyes and Jack kicked her gently, "I'm not kidding, whelp. That was the only reason I came with ya."

"Not in Port Royal, captain. Rum is banned here, because pirates drink it and the commodore thought if he banned it, pirates would avoid stopping here."

"Stupid Mr fancy-pants and his rum-less notions." Remarked Jack miserably, suddenly feeling the absence of rum, like the death of a best friend.

"Well I assume we are headed for Tortuga," said Lizzie, putting a hand firmly on the man's shoulder, "I know they sell rum there."

"You bet they do," said Jack with slightly more happiness in his voice, then he frowned in the darkness, "Unless your bloody friend Norrington gets a chance to civilise them,"

"How did you know his name was Norrington?" Lizzie asked suspiciously.

"How did you know we was 'eaded for Tortuga?" Jack retorted stubbornly.

"It's _the_ pirate port in the Caribbean and we are pirates. Now my question, Sparrow."

"Ooh! Very commanding, whelp! I get the feeling you was one hell of a spoilt little brat. You sure is used to getting yer own way, ain't you?" Jack sniggered and lay down on his back, staring through the canopy of the trees at the clear night sky.

"I knew 'is name was Norrington because I assumed, when I met 'im, that he was the same stuck-up prick that I hear complained and bitched about all over the Spanish Maine." Jack looked over at the dark outline next to him, "and, whelp, you best start respecting my authority and taking orders, or I might jus' 'av to lash you to the mast, upside-down and tickles you till you learn obedience."

Lizzie tried to stop herself from giggling at the sheer absurdity of his threat.

"Awww! Go to sleep, ya twit!" said Jack throwing a handful of dirt a Lizzie and grunting as he turned over and shut his eyes. Lizzie snorted with laughter and settled down on the ground next to the mad pirate. She couldn't sleep for many hours. She lay still, thinking about her new life, her exciting day and most of all about her feelings for the snoring, uselessly inappropriate, badly timed, lump of rum-dough that lay sprawled on the earthen floor in front of her. She liked watching jack sleep. His body rose and fell evenly and he gave off a warm, rummy smell that seeped into Lizzie and made her want to snuggle up to the man and press herself against him.

Finally however, Lizzie drifted off into a sleep that was riddled with dreams of love-making, adventure and booze. If only she had known that all Jack was dreaming was his beloved Ms Swann, sitting, naked on the deck of the _Black Pearl, _and drinking rum.

"We're going to _steal_ a _navy _ship?" said Lizzie disbelievingly under her breath, as Jack eyed the _Dauntless _happily from their vantage point at the edge of the long beach. "Two people…stealing a ship like that…Captain, are you sure?"

"_Commandeer_," corrected Jack kindly, "We're going to commandeer a ship. Nautical term." Jack swaggered out into the opening and surveyed the bay with mild curiosity, lizzie looked admiringly at his butt. "Shall we, mate?" he asked pointing to an abandoned dory, lying face down on the sand.

"After you, sir," said Lizzie, still unsure of what Jack was planning to do.

Jack moved to the boat and beckoned Lizzie over. "We 'av to get under her. Savvy?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow, but didn't question him. Jack quickly put his pistol in his hat and replaced it on his head. Lizzie frowned and did not follow is example, a choice she would soon regret. They lifted the boat up on their shoulders and Lizzie was suddenly glad of her unladylike muscular structure.

Once they were comfortable, Jack simply began to wade out into the water. Lizzie groaned slightly but followed. She couldn't see where she was going, but the water level rose until it reached the rim of the upturned boat and then it stopped. They kept wading for a while, the water got colder and the water around them darker. More fish and sea life began to scuttle, float and swim around their feet, but the water level inside the boat did not rise at all.

"Shouldn't the bay be getting deeper by now? I mean surely the _Dauntless _couldn't be docked in such shallow water?" Lizzie asked at last and Jack snorted.

"Whelp. We are at least seventy metres under the surface. We are in an air bubble created by this 'ere dory. If my calculations are correct we should be almost there."

"This is either madness or brilliance." Lizzie said stoutly, not wishing to give Jack the upper hand in the game of wit.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack replied with surprising eloquence for a man of his breeding. "Righto mate, stop." They both paused and Jack turned slightly to face Lizzie.

"Now, push up from the sand and kick like a cat-fish." The pirate coached. Lizzie did so and they began to rise. As they rose, she could not resist correcting Jack.

"Cat-fish do not kick, they are fish, captain…no legs."

"That's beside the point, lad," replied Jack slightly annoyed at the constant bickering his new protégé had unleashed. "It's the rhythm that counts."

After a few minutes of tiring kicking, the boat popped free of the water and Jack swam out from under it, followed by Lizzie. They were within three metres of the huge ship and Jack swam round to face her, grinning with self-satisfaction.

"I never cease to amaze myself!" he said and began to make his way to the anchor rope.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" said Jack brightly as he hoisted himself up the side of the ship and leapt nimbly down to face the dozen naval sailors and their commanding officer. Jack smiled sweetly at the momentarily shocked men as Elizabeth pulled herself up to and stood behind Jack holding her wet gun and her knife.

To Jack's apparent surprise, the men began to laugh and the officer sneered nastily.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." he said smugly, in a pompous, over-authoritarian voice. Jack took an immediate dislike to the haughty man and reached into his hat for his dry pistol. He pointed it dramatically at the officer's nose and closed one eye pretending to take aim.

"Son…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" he said and kicked the unfortunate man straight in the balls. The officer crumpled and Jack carefully lifted him up to face him. None of the sailor had fired a shot or even moved to help the officer. Jack assumed it was because they too found the man to be a pain in the arse. Elizabeth more sensibly guessed that they were too shocked by Jack's obvious madness to react. Jack looked the squirming man in the eye and asked him kindly.

"Can you swim, son?" the man nodded through his pain and Jack threw him overboard, without a second thought. "Next?" he said cheerfully looking around.

Suddenly all twelve men were rushing for the life boat, they crowded in and lowered themselves quickly as Jack and Elizabeth watched.

As soon as the men in the lifeboat were a good distance from the _Dauntless, _Jack busied himself about the sails, unfurling them, running from side to side, making a good show of getting ready to set sail.

"Come on, whelp!" Jack called to Elizabeth, "Give us a hand."

"Captain. You cannot be serious about steali- I mean, _commandeering_ this ship…its far to big for two people." Elizabeth tried to reason with the man, but he just stood looking at her with his hands perched adorably on his toned hips.

"Whelp, we are not commandeering this ship. We are simply giving an illusion. Savvy? Look the _Interceptor, _its already headed this way."

"So we are commandeering the _Interceptor_?" Elizabeth asked, slightly more assured, the _Interceptor _could be crewed by three men and with Jack as captain, she was sure they could do it with two.

"Genius 'innit? Jack asked, thoroughly pleased with himself, as they watched the smaller ship draw closer and closer. "Now come, we have to be ready."

They went down into the upper hold and lowered themselves carefully through the canon holes so that they were clinging onto the outside of the ship, ready to make a leap.

The platoon of naval sailors swung off the _Interceptor _and boarded the _Dauntless, _Elizabeth and Jack heard muffled orders and the thundering of feet as they grabbed the bottoms of two ropes and swung silently over to the smaller ship.

One aboard, Jack cut all the ropes connecting the two ships and moved to the wheel, where he steered the ship away from the dreadnought and they sailed away at surprising speed. Only when it was too late did the commander on the _Dauntless_ realise what had happened. Jack took off his hat in mock-thanks and bowed to the new Commodore.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

Norrington appeared to say something to one of the sailors and the man nodded then stopped and shook his head.

"Can't they shoot us or at least put up a fight?" Elizabeth asked as she stood next to Jack.

"I fucked with the rudder-chain. They can't move." Said Jack and continued to hold the wheel, letting the familiar feel of the moving deck and the powerful position sink to his core. Then he shouted.

"Righto crew! Do what you do best and whelp…that's you, so make sure we don't slow down and don't sink. If we slow down, it takes longer for me to reach the rum. If we sink, I never will. So hoist and fasten and whatnot!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the sweet pirate and did her best to obey his rather abstract command. She longed to reveal herself, but she decided to wait a little longer.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 - REVELATIONS

Lizzie watched Jack standing at the wheel, his face lifted to the breeze, his hat positioned 'just-so' and she longed to touch each line, each scar, each perfect blemish. She noticed he looked forlorn, despite being in his element. His soft mouth was pointed down and his eyes were far away. She wanted to hold him then, comfort him, be there for him. _Her brave little pirate._

It had been two days since they had seen land or another vessel and Tortuga was only another day or so away. She wondered when, if ever, she would reveal herself.

"Whelp! What do you know of the fairer sex?" Jack asked in a conversational tone and Lizzie raised an eyebrow in query, before mounting the stairs to stand next to Jack.

"A little, captain."

"Then help me out here." Jack said turning to Lizzie with a sad look in his beautiful eyes. "Do you believe in love?"

"Only since recently." Lizzie said truthfully, feeling her heart skip a beat. _Did Jack already love someone? Was he taken?_

"I didn't until the day before I met you." Said Jack, looking slightly embarrassed. "There was this woman that I met under weird-ass circumstances and I…I think I a little more than lust after her. Now, that ain't normal for me, Captain Jack Sparrow don't fall in love with women, he fucks them and moves on, he is a pirate, not a lover. She was perfect for me though. And the weirdest thing is she was she other person who asked me to take them away from Port Royal-smoyal. I met her once and I miss her." Jack stopped and eyed Lizzie, who was too happy and shocked to respond, the pirate clearly misinterpreted her silence to mean she was mocking him. He glowered.

"I am telling you this in confidence an' if you tell anyone, I'll deny it…an' then shoot ya. Savvy? Jack turned back to watch the front of the ship and Lizzie quietly removed the eye-patch and the bandana. Then she untied her hair and let it flow over her shoulders, she undid the top three buttons of her shirt and used her dagger to carefully slit open her breast band letting her lovely breasts spring free.

Honestly Lizzie was surprised Jack had not heard her activity and turned, but he stayed looking straight ahead. She suspected he was sulking. So she decided to play the part a little longer. She kept her voice disguised.

"Is she pretty, captain?" she asked, trying not to let the smile on her lips reach her voice.

"She is HOT and pretty, a rare mix, lad."

"Aye captain. I am sure she was just as taken with you, sir."

"Don't be daft, whelp!" said jack, genuinely shocked at the suggestion, but still not turning. "She is a lady and even though I am rakishly good looking, I'm a pirate, and it could never work."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Stranger things have happened, captain. Do the lass have a name?"

"Elizabeth. Nice name, bit too fancy though." Jack's shoulders slumped and he felt bitterly disappointed that he was not good enough for the beautiful woman he suddenly loved.

Elizabeth grinned; this was as good a time as any.

"I prefer Lizzie." She said in her husky female voice and Jack froze, his knuckles were white on the wheel. Then he spun and faced Lizzie, his face stiff with shock and his big brown eyes even larger than usual.

"Whelp!" he said loudly, "I need rum very badly, I am thinking I'm seeing 'Lizabeth."

"Captain." She said calmly, feeling sorry for Jack's obvious belief in what he said. "I am really here."

"Then you're a stowaway and the like. WHELP! We have a rotten stowaway here, come and shoot it."

"I _am_ the whelp, Jack, it's me…Elizabeth…Lizzie. Please don't freak out."

"Too late darlin'." Said Jack and he passed out.

"Jack…Jack, please talk to me." Lizzie pleaded half an hour later. Jack had regained consciousness almost immediately and since then he had stood stiffly at the wheel, completely ignoring her.

She was trying to talk to him. Jack did not know what to do. He was ashamed and embarrassed, two emotions Jack had never really experienced before. Not only had he been fooled by the woman he loved, he had told her of his feelings for her without realising it and shown his weakness, but he had fainted. Jack never fainted. _Never_. He had passed out from drunkenness more times than he could count, he had been knocked out in a fight similarly more times that he could count, but never in his life had he _fainted_.

Jack Sparrow was lost for words…also a first…this woman was having a bad influence on him. Because of her he had experienced at least six new emotions. But Jack had to admit that he was very turned on by her deceit and willingness to steal, her pirating skills and her ability to imitate a man almost perfectly in disguise. She was so beautiful. Even with dirt and grime smeared on her face and her hair tangled and dirty from days of no attention.

She truly was a pirate. But, she was also the most beautiful woman in the world and Jack was all clenched up inside; he hated pretending to ignore her, but he was afraid of this dangerous creature who had torn away his ego and ripped down the walls of his soul, baring his imperfections.

Elizabeth, was feeling like revealing herself was a bad idea. It is one thing for the man you love to not realise you love him. It is another to have the man you love ignores you. Lizzie felt torn and wished she had just decided to stay disguised and admired Jack from a distance. She felt vulnerable and lost; feelings that Lizzie hated and she felt tears well in her eyes, but Jack continued to ignore her.

Jack heard a quiet sniffle behind him and he turned slowly, not wishing to make it look like he was too eager to look at her. Lizzie had sunk onto the steps leading down to the brig and had her head in her hands, her shoulder shaking slightly.

Jack wanted to go and comfort her. _Wait Jackie. We will get her, but she made us suffer. Play it slow. Savvy? _Jack turned back to the wheel hating himself. He was just about to summon his courage and speak to her, when she spoke.

"Seeing as you refuse to talk to me, Jack, I will tell you how I feel…when I first saw you I was taken by you, you are the most amazingly attractive man I have ever seen. You being a pirate was a bonus and you saved my life. At first I just wanted to jump your bones and become a pirate, now I have spent some time with you I realise it is a lot more than that. I would gladly have stayed disguised, just to be you friend, but you admitting that you _loved _me at first sight was too good an opportunity for me so I took it. You, Captain Jack Sparrow are a selfish, barbarous; egotistically over-confident and insane water rat and I love you…now shoot me, stab me or drown me because there is nothing I haven't told you and I have nothing to lose."

Jack froze and let the last sentence truly sink in. she _loved _him too. Jack should not have cared but he was over-joyed by this revelation, the pirate Captain could not resist his feelings anymore.

Elizabeth looked up to see if anything she had said reached the zesty pirate, but he was gone. She shuddered with a sob and was about to break down completely when she realised she could see her shadow on the deck and standing next to that shadow was a tall bulky shadow with unmistakable shadow dreads, three points favourite shadow hat and an outlandish amount of shadow weaponry around its shadowy waist. She turned quickly and saw the solid and colourful version of the shadow man standing there hands raised slightly, fingers moved with a nervous excitement, like a little boy receiving presents on his birthday.

"Never. _Never,_ 'av I ever been complemented, insulted and reprimanded so much in one sentence by the same woman for one reason and truthfully I am extremely turned on by it, luv." Jack crouched down by Lizzie and looked her in her gorgeous grey blue eyes, before raising an eyebrow. "Before we go any further, darlin' did you mean all that soppy crap? Wouldn't normally care, but you stripped me bare…no pun intended…so it's a need-to-know thing."

Lizzie nodded and turned towards Jack even more.

"Every word, Jack." She said quietly and Jack reached forward and lifted a tear carefully from her cheek. He looked at it for a moment.

"Even your tears are beautiful." He said, and then he started and slapped himself in the face with his other he and Lizzie jumped. "Fuck woman, you 'av broken me. I'm all romantic-y now…what is this? Paris? Oh hell to the no! I am _the _Captain Jack Sparrow–" Jack realised that Elizabeth was laughing and he gave her a death glare.

Jack immediately attempted to try and shock Elizabeth into silence, he licked his finger of her tear and ran his tongue around his lips slowly, eyes closed.

"You taste good too. I'd like to try some more of you…" Jack opened his eyes expecting Lizzie to look shocked, but she was grinning.

"Ok, but I get to taste you first." She said calmly, smiling up at him, Jack winced and then smiled feeling a stirring below his effects. _Damn, she was amazing, did nothing shock her?_

"Or we could taste each other at the same time…" suggested Lizzie in husky voice and Jack's eyes widened with lustful shock.

"Lizzie!" he said in reprimand, "What a deliciously dirty thing for a young woman to say!"

Lizzie laughed in realisation of what she had said and bit her lip sensually.

"Jack, as much as I would love to have meant it. I did not mean 69. I meant kissing." She said, pressing her lips to the pirate's and never to be surprised again Jack responded immediately opening his lips slightly and allowing her tongue to slip across his teeth. Lizzie and Jack were both very good kissers and they fought for control.

Jack wanted to dominate and be dominated, he was so entranced and taken by Elizabeth he didn't care, but she knew all the tricks it seemed. Lizzie bit Jack's bottom lip just hard enough to make him gasp in pain and as he opened his mouth she slipped her tongue inside, tasting him again…finally. Jack returned her strikes with his own tongue and sought out her flavour.

Lizzie tasted like vanilla and sea and powerful femininity. Jack tasted of freedom, power, madness and…_chocolate?_ Lizzie broke off their wonderful kiss and looked suspiciously at Jack. _Where had he got it?_

"Hand over some chocolate, Sparrow," she said fiercely and Jack chuckled. Reaching into the pocket of his pants, drawing a quick breath as his searching fingers brushed his now throbbing cock. He pulled out a chunk of the dark brown sweet and gave it to the…_his…_fiery vixen.

She took it and slipped it in her own pocket before putting her arms back around Jack's neck and crushed her lips passionately to his. Lizzie pushed Jack back on the deck and Jack let her, lifting his hands to cup her breasts. She moaned huskily and Jack closed his eyes in bliss as he brushed his thumb over her cloth covered nipples, already hard and peaked from the chill of the sea breeze and her subtle arousal.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8 – LIZZIE AND JACK

Jack had had many woman in his life, but each woman before then had been a primped-up whore or an alcoholic sex-addict and they had all been wearing very provocative, but uncomfortable looking dresses, corsets and headpieces. Jack had to admit he was more turned on by Lizzie's make-up-less face and loose-fitting masculine clothes. _Clothes with nothing else underneath_.

It made her seem natural, free and pirate-y. Lizzie was what he imagined the ocean would look like if she was a human woman. Lizzie had nothing to hide from Jack. She did not try to hide her blemishes and faults from him, because he loved her for each of those faults…even the ones he had not seen yet, Jack loved Lizzie for everything she was, nothing more or less was required.

Lizzie was in heaven. She was finally locking lips with someone she truly had strong feelings for. He was gently caressing her breasts and she could feel his huge, throbbing length pushing at her thigh. She pushed her leg more firmly against Jack's erection, while gently moving back and forwards and he groaned loudly, taking one hand from her breast and cupping her butt, pulling her into him and creating more delicious friction. Lizzie could feel the wet heat radiating from her and Jack must have felt it too, even though their pants, because he laughed and said between their lips.

"Eager darlin'?" Lizzie broke the kiss and looked intensely down at him, they were both blinded by pleasure but could still throw cheerful taunts at each other.

"You have no idea, Captain." She said her voice so husky with desire now that Jack almost came right there, Lizzie continued, not about to let Jack outwit her. "But …" she kissed him again quickly, "I'm not the only one, am I?" she ground into his cock and Jack's eyes rolled back in his head in sheer pleasure, then Jack looked at Lizzie and grinned cheekily even through the haze of lust flowing through them.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lizzie." He said unconvincingly. Lizzie smirked and straddled the pirate.

"Oh?" she asked, innocently as she nestled his cock in between her thighs and squeezed slightly. Jack shouted out, grabbed her hips and moved them together roughly. Lizzie smiled and stroked Jack's strained faced.

"Are thing more clear for you now, Jack?" she asked sweetly. Jack shook his head devilishly.

"Still no idea, luv."

"You. Dirty. Dirty. Lying. Son-of-a-bitch." Lizzie said, roughly removing Jack's hat and tossing it away, then kissing her way down his chest, opening his shirt as she did and exploring every scar, every mark on his torso with equal care. When she reached his 'effects' she untied the ridiculous sash and pulled it out from under them tossing it away, while all the time stroking his stomach. Jack had never let a woman have this much control, he found it exciting and incredibly hot to watch her work.

Suddenly Lizzie was back, but not all the way. Only to Jack's chest; she flicked her tongue at one nipple experimentally and Jack gasped, Lizzie smiled. _So he had sensitive nipples…making a mental note._

When she was done with Jack's nipple torture she left him panting for air and moved down again, running her skilful fingers over every part of Jack she could find. When she reached the waistline of his pants she paused, before unlacing them gently despite the pirate's uncontrolled whimpering.

Lizzie opened Jack's pants and his hot length sprung free and stood to attention quivering slightly. The noises Jack was making were enough to almost break her control and fuck him into the deck, but she gritted her teeth against her fierce libido and continued to explain herself to Jack.

After a few moments of light kisses around his shaft, Jack realised she planned to see how long it took for him to break. _That scheming codfish…oh that's so good…_

Jack did his best to survive the sheer exquisite pain of the torture, but he could not for long. One thing was for sure: if Jack waited any longer, Lizzie was going to make him cum without even touching him. Make him spill himself as quickly as a fourteen year old boy. Finally Jack murdered his own sexual ego in one fell stroke, too much in love to care what Lizzie thought.

"Luv, I know exactly what you are talking about and you better damn believe that if admitting ahh…that undignified fact is not enough…mmm for you to get on with…things, I WILL punish you most severeLYFUCK!"

Lizzie took Jack in her mouth and savoured his sweet salty taste and relished in his cries of pleasure as he bucked his hips slightly. Lizzie had a style that Jack had never experienced before and he was awash with delicious sensations that he hoped would never end. She grazed her teeth lightly along Jack's cock and he shuddered in suppressed pleasure. Lizzie always loved the incredible feeling of power that she felt when she sucked a man off, but because it was Jack a feeling of intense arousal accompanied her surge of power.

Lizzie flicked her tongue over the head of Jack's swollen erection a few more time and Jack's body convulsed. He dug his hands into the wood of the deck and the veins on his neck stood out. Jack yelled out and came fast and hot into Lizzie's mouth. She swallowed it all, licking her lips provocatively before standing up and walking over to the wheel. Jack stared through his post-orgasm daze at the tall woman who was clearly playing a game with him.

Lizzie was still fully clothed and Jack lay on the deck with his pants around his knees and his shirt wide open. _Hardly a fair trade and she fucking well knows it Jackie…_

Jack pulled himself to his feet and quickly got dressed swaying slightly in his delirium of pleasure and satisfaction. He crept up behind Lizzie and reached around her, grabbing her breasts in each hand, squeezing slightly. She moaned deeply and leaned into him. Jack grinned with pleasure and felt his cock tighten again.

Lizzie knew she was only moments away from the end of her tether. She was more horny than she could ever remember being and it was as if Jack could smell her arousal, because he took a deep slow breath, chuckled and gently nibbled her neck, coaxing her nipples into even harder peaks.

"My, my, Lizzie!" said Jack knowingly, "Ya really are a pirate, aren't ya? Oh and I must say that in the vivacious art of pleasuring a man you are neither innocent or inexperienced and I will gladly concede that that was the best orgasm I have ever had, if you will concede to me pleasuring you just as well."

Lizzie closed her eyes and smiled. She savoured the feeling of Jack running his calloused fingers lightly over her body, the soft whisper of his breathe tickling her ear and…_ooohhhh._

"My, my, Captain!" said Lizzie, "You're already up again, love." Lizzie rubbed herself, hard, onto Jack's rapidly stiffening cock and he growled dangerously in her ear.

"Not fair, whelp!" snarled Jack sexily, "You have seen me naked and you made me cum like a fucking cabin boy."

"Language, Mr Sparrow," whispered Lizzie, trying to reprimand but just sounding horny. Jack turned her around and put one knee in between her thighs, massaging her clit roughly through the fabric of her trousers. Lizzie choked with pleasure. When Jack reached up to unbutton her shirt she slapped his hand away.

"I will not let you see me naked. Yet."

"I can make you cum for me, Lizzie…even with your clothes on."

Lizzie gasped and attempted to keep talking, but t became harder and harder for her to string a sentence together.

"You are a dirty pirate. Jack. I want you. Jack. Filthy, delicious man. Love you. Sparrow. Oh my god, FUCK YES JACK!"

Lizzie was pressed up against the wheel and Jack was dry fucking her with his knee and she was stroking the huge tent in Jack's pants. The two pirates were making animalistic and pleasure crazed sounds.

Lizzie could feel her juices leaking everywhere and painful pleasure was ripping her common sense apart.

When it was over the two lovers clung together against the wheel panting and stroking each other gently.

"I had planned to keep from messing up these pants." remarked Jack suddenly as his cum started to cool and was uncomfortable to have dripping down his legs.

"Me too Sparrow, thanks a fucking lot." Lizzie teased, but it was true. Her own fluid was surprisingly bountiful and was also causing minor discomfort. "We should take a bath."

Jack's lustful eyes lit up. "Do I get to see you naked?"

"I meant _separately_, and just to wash our pants."

Jack's face fell and then he looked quizzically at her. "Where in Davy Jones's locker are you gonna get a bathtub from on a ship, genius?"

"This ain't a pirate ship, Jack. Even the navy has hygiene standards."

"You go first, luv." Jack said, and then he tilted his head to one side and grinned. "Are you just using this naked thing to tease me?"

"Yep! Oh and feel free to peek while I am in the bath…it will only torture you more. It is not so much that you can't _see _me naked as you can't _touch _my naked body yet."

"Why not?" whined Jack, "You saw me. You touched me. I love you and you love me. Why can't I touch your body?"

"When I let you, you will understand." Lizzie said. Then she opened her trousers and slid them off. Jack gulped and strained to see any higher than her long shirt, but he could see a fair amount of her perfect long legs and her upper thighs shone slightly with her delicious feminine release. Jack sighed slightly as he felt his body react to her. Lizzie raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I would love to stay and help you deal with that…" she said glancing at his tightening pants, "but as they say: _Land ho! _And I would like to be cleaned up in time for my introduction to Tortuga!"

Jack glanced around and saw she was right; there was a thin line on land ahead on the horizon and he turned back just in time to see her disappear down into the captain's cabin. Jack turned back to the heel and…

"You are turning into a soppy-love-soaked squid!" Jack said gruffly to himself. "She has your balls in her coin purse, mate. Yeah, well I love her and she should have my balls…they are her's now…sort of. Yeah whatever, she is pretty hot. No. She is amazing and I am not worthy of her, but I will try and be good enough for her. I think she wants you to be bad, lad! You're probably right. Damn right, I'm right! Let's go check her out, mate. No. Come on…she said we could. Yeah, but…she said it would only torture me. So? Come on. Oh fine…idiot."

Jack left the wheel and crept down to the door of the cabin. It was ajar and Jack peeked through carefully.

The bath was in a little alcove that had a chimney-like tube leading out of the side of the ship and there was a small fire blazing underneath the bathtub; the smoke was funnelling out of the hole. Apparently the bath had already had water in it and Lizzie was sitting in the warming water. Her whole body was stretched out, but Jack could not see anything, because the sides of the tub were in the way.

"Come in, Jack." Lizzie called sweetly and Jack winced. But he sidled into the room and tried to keep the conversation light. But it was a little hard for him to focus on words when Lizzie's body was glistening and sparkling in the light form the fire and the sunlight through the window.

"I should really get one of these on _the Pearl._" He said dumbly.

"A naked woman or a bathtub?" Lizzie enquired and Jack glared her briefly before returning his gaze to her breasts.

"Both." He said quietly, and then Jack shook his head and looked at her. "I really can't touch? Seriously?"

"No Jack you cannot. Not yet."

"Then I should leave now, before I am forced to violate the woman I love. Damn you Lizzie. Why do I love you? You are a terrible person."

"I _am_ a pirate." She said and parted her legs a bit. Jack closed his eyes quickly and she laughed in her throaty voice.

"NO LIZZIE! Stop it. Now!" Jack yelped.

"Stop what Jack?" Lizzie asked sweetly; innocently passing a thumb over her nipple, making it tighten and Jack fled. His hat fell off as he darted through the cabin door, but he didn't stop to get it, he continued on, until he was out of reach of Lizzie seductive voice.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9 - TORTUGA

Now that their _feelings_ had been settled Jack was back to his old, insanely, ridiculous self and Lizzie was happy again. Jack had his brief bath; one that involved him shedding his pants and effects, then sitting in the tub, swishing his pants around until they were clean.

He put them back on and returned to Elizabeth who was guiding the _Interceptor _into the port of Tortuga.

"Hello luv," Jack said pressing himself into her back and massaging Lizzie's hips. She moaned slightly and Jack smirked. Then Lizzie turned around and pushed him away.

"Jack! Your pants are all wet. What the fuck?"

"What the fuck what?" Jack asked, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"We are about to go and find ourselves a crew, then bunk down for the night before running off after some guy who stole your boat and you couldn't even be bothered drying your pants?"

"Why bother, luv?" Jack queried; cheerfully rubbing his wet legs all over Lizzie's. "There is gonna be so much rum in Torty that my pants will be soaked in it anyway and _the Pearl _is not a 'boat' she is a magnificent ship."

"More magnificent than me?" Lizzie asked coyly, fluttering her eyelashes. Then she pretended to gag and dropped the girly act. "Gross! I hate girly crap. But…come on Sparrow…me or _the Pearl_?"

"Not fair, whelp!" Jack protested indignantly, "You can't make me choose between you…I want both, but I can tell you now: I sure as hell ain't gonna fuck my _Pearl._"

"Ooohhh Jack! I love it when you talk dirty to me!" Lizzie exclaimed in her delicious voice; Jack grinned roguishly.

"Luv…you 'av not seen anythin' yet." He winked and Lizzie brushed her lips against Jack's lightly, smiling. Then she stepped away from him and twisted her hair into a tight knot, so that it was out of her way and checked that she had al her weapons, money, while Jack dropped the anchor.

It was about 9.30 in the evening when Lizzie and Jack tied their long boat at the rotting, crumbling peer.

"Seems to be a little more rotted and crumbled than last time I was here. Goody!" Jack leapt out of the boat and swaggered off down the peer. Suddenly he stopped and turned, trotting back to the boat and offering his hand to Lizzie as she climbed from the boat.

"Seriously? You are actually trying to be a gentleman, Jack?" She said taking his hand and leaping gracefully from the boat, without the need of his assistance. Then she put his hand on her breast and Jack's eyes widened, Lizzie just smiled and kissed Jack quickly, before striding off down the peer, avoiding the holes and gaps.

"I _love_ her!" Jack muttered, smiling and following her, "I LOVE YOU LIZZIE!" he yelled.

"I know!" she called.

"Do you love me?" Jack asked.

"You know I do, Sparrow," she said without turning, "Now come on, before all the rum, rooms and crews run out."

"Not bloody likely," Jack said briskly, "even if it was, we could just steal them."

"Good plan!"

Tortuga was the roughest, dirtiest, most dangerous port in the entire Spanish Maine and Lizzie loved it. At first she was a little taken aback by the open displays of sex and vicious fighting on the streets, but as she walked next to Jack in the middle of the cobbled main street, she became used to it and relaxed, enjoying the freedom of the people around her.

Booze flowed like water and whores were many and plentiful. Jack grabbed a half-full rum bottle from a tottering drunk and took a long gulp, feeling the honeyed liquid slide into its rightful place in his body, filing him with warmth. He smiled in contentment as he saw the familiar little tavern just ahead and he turned to Lizzie, to see that she was grinning.

"Tortuga…" Jack said happily, taking another gulp of rum. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think darlin'?"

"It'll linger." Lizzie said tugging on one of Jack's dreads gently.

"You don't like it?" he asked surprised and a little disappointed, but Lizzie laughed.

"Don't be daft, Jack! I love it!"

"I'll tell you luv, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

"I can see that," remarked Lizzie, drily as a she watched a man being kissed and blown by two separate women in the doorway of a house.

Suddenly Jack noticed a familiar face and called out to a woman dressed in red.

"Scarlett !" the woman glanced around smiling, but her smile turned to a glower as she marched over and slapped Jack hard in the face. "Not sure I deserved that." Jack said, rubbing his face, but Lizzie didn't hear him, she was running after Scarlett, who had stormed off. She reached her in seconds and to jack's amusement, spun her around and slapped the bitch right back.

"Keep your filthy whore hands off my Captain, slut!" Lizzie hissed menacing. Scarlett held her cheek and retorted heatedly.

"He left me with no money and he took my rum rations!"

"Can't blame him bitch. Now fuck off!"

The woman stalked off and Jack scampered up to Lizzie grinning broadly.

"That was brilliant, luv!" then he saw another old acquaintance approaching and put on his happiest face. "Giselle!"

"Who's she?!" yelled Giselle, storming up and looking directly at Lizzie.

"What?" Jack asked. She slapped him. "I may have deserved that." Jack admitted to Lizzie, as she raised her hand to slap this new whore. Lizzie watched her stalk off and then put her foot out in front of Jack as he set off towards the tavern. He tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Subtle aren't you?" Jack mumbled in the rum soaked dirt.

"Just how many hookers will be slapping you tonight, Sparrow?" Lizzie asked tautly.

"I would not 'av a clue, luv." Jack pulled himself to his feet and washed his face and mouth with a quick splash of rum. "Come on, Lizzie; you ain't jealous are ya?"

"Of course I bloody am, Jack. It's not every day you fall in love and admit it. I swear to god, I will kill the next—"

Jack cut her short by crushing his lips to hers, she yelped in surprise, but then moaned and nestled against the pirate, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling gently on his dreads. They kissed long and hard, oblivious to the world around them, just enjoying the taste of each other mixed with rum, brine and earth.

"Need more rum…" Jack mumbled at last and broke the kiss; Lizzie laughed and unwound herself from Jack, he took a swig from his stolen rum bottle.

"Give me some, Jack." Lizzie said commandingly, but Jack shook his head and held the bottle protectively to his chest.

"Not bloody likely, woman. For starters: this here is my rum and all I 'av right now; secondly, I reckon if I saw you drinking rum, I would be so fucking turned on, I would fuck you into the mud right here and thirdly, I don't think you 'av had much rum in your time and this is pure rum…if you drank this you would probably pass out…we should start you off with a watered down bottle. Now let's go look for Gibbs."

Lizzie smiled slightly at Jack's change of topic, but then raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Gibbs?"

"Ex-naval sailor…Ex-pirate…Ex-barman…Current-town-drunk…which in this town is quite an achievement!" said Jack, gesturing around him dramatically with elaborate pride. "But he's an old friend and should know where we can get us a crew."

"Is he extremely superstitious about boats and woman, carries a little flask of some blasphemously strong alcohol and walks with a little bit of a limp?" Lizzie asked and Jack's eyes widened.

"_You_ know ol' Gibbsy?"

"When I was about eight years old, I came to Port Royale with my father, from England and he was a sailor aboard that vessel, he used to call me Miss _'Only-half-bad-luck'. _He said I was still bad luck, even though I was only a 'miniature woman'."

"Yep! That's sounds like the bastard!" said Jack brightly, "Oooh, let's have a reunion party! I love parties! Let's go find him…and get more rum."

Jack led the way, round the back of the tavern, passed sleeping, vomiting, wanking drunks, to the stables and barn. In the pig sty Jack and Lizzie found a dirty, dishevelled looking man, fast asleep, using one large sow as a pillow. In his hand he tightly clutched a small flask and in his other, a small brown teddy bear.

Jack shook his head, grinning. "Right where I left 'I'm. Literally." Jack grabbed a pale of water from the side of the sty and threw it over the man. The pigs and the man woke up with a start, each giving a disgruntled yell or snort. Gibbs held the teddy out like a weapon and tried to clear him groggy head.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs yelled angrily, wincing at the pain he obviously was in. Then his vision cleared and he saw jack standing over him. "Mother's love! Jack ! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

Jack turned to Lizzie and whispered. "The best way to get 'I'm to do what you want, is to confuse him enough that he mellows and don't argue with his stupid superstitions." Then crouching down, he slapped Gibbs gently on the face.

"Might be bad luck, but, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Lizzie grinned, following what Jack said perfectly, but understanding how it might confuse a rum-soaked, slow-brained idiot. Proving Jack correct, Gibbs frowned slightly and then just smiled weakly and nodded.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Lizzie had an impulse and reached for the second bucket of water; throwing it over Gibbs as he rose to his feet.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" yelled Gibbs angrily, shaking himself off again and glaring at her through his wet hair.

"That was for the smell." Lizzie said and Jack gave Gibbs a she's-a-woman-she-would-know look. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and took a swig from his flask, then he tucked the teddy in his belt and Jack led the way one again through the back door of the tavern and into the pub itself.

"Find a seat with Gibbs and give me the money, luv; I'll get the rum." Jack said, pointing her in the direction of a small smoky booth. Lizzie rolled her eyes and then smiled cheekily and Jack looked suddenly worried.

"What's so bloody funny, whelp?"

"You want the money? You have to get it."

"Well? Where is it, minx?" Jack asked, realising that there was something dirty that she wasn't telling him.

"In my breast-band, Jack." Lizzie purred, running her finger down the open neck of Jack's shirt. Gibbs snorted and muttered something about Jack and his whores. Jack slapped him in the face and then returned his attention to Lizzie.

"Look, luv…I really need rum and your sexually torturing me when I am about to get it is not fair. I promise that you can tease me as much as you want when we have a room. Please just give me the money."

"Spoiler." Lizzie kissed Jack's lips gently and reached into her shirt, pulling out a pouch of coins. Jack threw them in the air happily, kissed Lizzie's cheek and smacked her butt, before sauntering off to find his precious rum.

Once Jack returned with the rum, which he cradled lovingly in his arms, he sat himself down in the booth. Lizzie was standing next to him and Jack was facing Gibbs. Jack pulled Lizzie down to his level and whispered in her ear.

"Keep a sharp eye, Liz," Lizzie nodded once and Jack stuck his tongue in her ear. She yelped and pulled hard on his beard braids. He growled and pinched her nipple, gently through her shirt; Lizzie slapped his hand away and moved to stand against the supporting beam in the middle of the tavern. Jack winked at her and turned to Gibbs, who was talking softly to his teddy bear.

"Gibbsy! I 'av plans for an adventure…so to speak. Can ya help me?" Jack asked, drawing the drunk out of his undoubtable life and death conversation.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Gibbs asked and belched loudly, leaning the bear against the lamp on the table.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." Gibbs, who had been taking a large swig of rum, almost choked. Spluttering wildly, he slammed his tankard down and stared at Jack, who continued, undaunted. "I know where she's going to be, and I'm going to take her."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me that Barbossa ain't one to be fucked with."

"That's why I know what Barbossa's weakness is and I WANT my _Pearl_. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa , he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh? And he is not the captain of the _Black Pearl, _I AM…he is a lying, mutinous old piss-bag." Jack took a long drink and sat sulkily against the back of the booth.

"Can't deny that, but prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack whispered and nodded his head towards Lizzie.

"The whore?" Gibbs asked, and received an angry slap from Jack.

"SHE IS NOT A WHORE! She…she is my…lover…girlfriend." Jack hissed, his eyes shining with crimson madness and fury. Gibbs sat back chuckling slightly.

"Jack. Jack. Jack. You love her? Well that's definitely new, ya big slut. Who is she?"

Jack mumbled something shyly and Gibbs sat forward, cupping his hand to his ear.

"What?"

"She's…she's the Governor's daughter." Gibbs stared at Jack in disbelief.

"OK! Jack, if that's true, I am amazed once more. I do not even want to know the story. Does she love you?" Jack nodded.

"Wait…you said she was leverage…are you sure you're not just using her?"

"Course I'm usin' her…but not without her permission…she wants the _Pearl _back too…so we can be together and happy and do some honest pirating."

"A woman on a boat? Jack, ye are mad." Gibbs said nervously, pulling his teddy closer.

"Awww, shut up Gibbs." Jack said, flicking rum in the older man's eye.

"Fine! Does she know, you are gonna use her?" Gibbs said changing the subject. Jack whistled and called out to Lizzie, who sauntered over and raised her eyebrow in question.

"Will, you, Lizzie Swann, be leverage, as in sexy-bait for Barbossa, so we can get the _Pearl _and kill that son-of-a-bitch?" Jack asked formally. Lizzie though for a second.

"Sure." Lizzie said and went back to leaning on the pole. Gibbs coughed and Jack gave him a smug sneer.

"Praise Calypso, Jack! You 'av found a woman who is absolutely perfect for you…and I said that was the only thing that would never happen."

"Naww!" said Jack sarcastically, taking a gulp of rum, "you mock me now, but when was the last time you had a woman you actually cared about?"

Gibbs didn't answer, instead he changed the subject, referring to the matter at hand.

"I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." Jack grinned cheerfully and seized his tankard.

"One can only hope," he said, his eyes gleaming madly in the flickering lamplight, "Take what you can…" he lifted his tankard towards Gibbs. Gibbs brought his up and they clinked loudly.

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs finished and they both sculled the rest of their rum, licking their lips in pleasure. Then Gibbs slid out of his seat, muttering something about sleeping off the booze. Just the Lizzie strode over and Jack looked up at her curiously as she showed his the rum bottle in her hand. He nodded and she poured him some. Jack gulped it down and offered his tankard for more, but Lizzie ignored him.

"Pure rum, was it, Sparrow?" she asked, her eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Duh, genius!" Jack slurred and hiccupped slightly.

"Well, Sparrow, I didn't want to side-track you before, by disagreeing with you about my experience with rum, but…" she trailed off and raised the bottle to her lips and took three large gulps. Jack was…_gobsmacked_…would she never cease to amaze him?

"I never made a pact with a fucking mermaid…so how the fuck are you so perfect, Lizzie?" Jack hissed as she stood smirking sweetly down at him.

"Jack, I'm not perfect. But neither are you. That is what makes _us_ perfect."

"_I'm perfect_," Jack muttered sulkily.

"No, Jack, you're not, but I wouldn't have you if you were. Perfect is unnatural and plus, if you were perfect you wouldn't want me either."

"_Would too._" Jack said and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Now you're just being difficult. Come on, Jack, if you get us a room, I will show you how much I want you…" she drank some more rum and pushed out her breasts slightly. Jack growled and launched himself over to the bar…within minutes they had a room and Jack was almost dragging Lizzie up the stairs…they may have hard work tomorrow, but right then all that mattered was that Lizzie was being provocative and mysterious and Jack felt like a detective…determined to _uncover _her secrets.


End file.
